Freezing and Melting
by Lady Kementari
Summary: A little hurt comfort story. Kakashi comes back from a mission and gets some loving from his Iruka. Some semiexplict smut.


A little hurt /comfort story I thought up. My attempt to write something porny, but its not that explicit. I wanted Kakashi to get some loving from his Iruka…

-Lady Kementari

I still don't own anything. Damn.

Freezing and Melting

He was so cold. An icy chill seemed to have wormed its way into the very marrow of his bones. He was tried, oh gods was he tired. His mission had been a nasty one; a close quarters assassination. He had easily gotten to the lord. After quickly slipping past the guards, a chidori had swiftly ended the man's life. It was the missing-nin that he wasn't prepared for.

The battle with the nin had been lengthy and full of flashy jutsus. Kakashi had barely been able to kill the nin, and the combinations of many jutsus and his sharingan had severely depleted his chakra.

Subsequently, there was almost nothing he could do then the guards came and swarmed him. He managed to take a few down with the kunai he had left, but three pinned him and smashed his head against the unforgiving stone floor.

Sighing, he unconsciously rubbed his wrists in memory, and hissed in pain when his hands came in contact with the scabbed surface. They had tied him with ropes studded with shards of metal and glass, and had beat him nearly senseless.

He winced as his ribs twinged. He about five cracked or broken ribs, and a cracked collarbone, but it was his arm he was worried about. His tormentors had broken it, twisting it to make sure the jagged edge of bone had ripped through his forearm, laughing as he unsuccessfully tired to suppress his screams. Pushing the bone back in had almost made him faint.

It had taken his captors four hours become bored with him. With in those four hours, Kakashi had bitten his cheek, tongue, and lip bloody in the effort not to scream. It worked for the first three hours, but that was before they broke his arm. During the last hour, his control was dangerously close to breaking. Once he started to screaming, he was afraid he wouldn't stop. But finally they left, and he was able to gather the remnants of his charka and escape.

Looking up, he saw the gates of Kohona. Reaching the gate, he told the guard the password and was let through. The guard was a new one; he was horrified by Kakashi appearance.

Kakashi ignored the guard's look, and simply he dragged himself into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was still awake at this ungodly hour, frowning at a scroll. She looked up, taking in Kakashi's tattered and bloody appearance.

"You look like shit Hatake. "She said mater of factly. Kakashi met this admittedly true statement with only a faint, wan smile that was hidden by his mask.

Tsunade looked him over.

"Do you need hospital time Hatake? I see you've got several nasty fractures."

Ugh, hospital time. He _hated_ hospital time. They were cold and sterile, an unpleasant reminder of your own mortality. He needed warmth. He needed-

"Hatake!" Tsunade sharply said, jerking Kakashi out of internal thoughts.

"Oh," said Kakashi, blinking, "No, please, I just want to go home."

Tsunade eyed him for a second before saying,

"Hmph, very well. But come in a week for a check up, and let me mend some of those broken bones." Without waiting for an answer, Tsunade leaned forward and gently placed her hands on his arm, sides and collarbone. Kakashi clenched his teeth as he felt his bones shift into alignment, the shattered ends knitting together.

After she had finished, Tsunade reached into one of her many drawers, taking out a dried herb and a mysterious little jar. Carefully, she crushed the herb into a fine powder, and mixed it in the jar.

"Here." She handed him the container.

"It will soothe the pain of the contusions and stimulate healing."

"Thanks." Kakashi reached over to grab the jar.

"Well, down to business. I assume that you killed you target?"

Wordlessly, Kakashi pulled out the distinctive medallion the lord always wore and the scarred and pitted hitai'ate and dog tags of the missing-nin.

"A small bonus for you Tsunade."

Tsunade stroked the hitai'ate, giving Kakashi an appraising look.

"Excellent work Hatake. You are now free to go, before you collapse."

Kakashi acknowledged this comment with a vague wave of his fingers and headed out the door. He was too tired to use his transportation justu. He simply trudged up the silent streets until he reached his destination.

Slowly, painfully, he reached up to knock on the door. After what seemed an eternity, the lights flickered on, the door clicked open, and a sleep tousled Iruka stepped out, yawning.

"What the Hell! Do you realize how late-Kakashi!" Iruka suddenly cut his diatribe short when he saw who it was, his face softening.

"Iruka." Kakashi grinned and stumbled forward, almost falling in his exhaustion. Iruka grabbed him, pulling Kakashi's arm over his shoulder, leading him into the warm apartment.

Iruka gently settled Kakashi on his sofa and sat next to him. Carefully, he wound his arms about Kakashi's shoulders while one tanned hand softly stroked a pale, cold cheek.

"Oh…", Iruka's voice caught. "Bad mission?" Kakashi just silently nodded.

"Let me see." Iruka demanded. Obediently, Kakashi slowly took off his tattered shirt.

Iruka hissed in both anger and sympathy. A mass of purpling, raw contusions covered Kakashi's chest. His back was etched with long gashes, the blood dried into crusted black streaks. The wounds on his wrists were oozing clear plasma, the blood clotted around the raw edges. Under his mask, his lips were bloody and split, a trail of gore ran drying down his chin.

Fingers trembling violently, Iruka reached towards Kakashi's horrendous wounds.

"Oh, Kashi…" he whispered.

"It's okay. It's better than it looks; Tsunade's already mended the broken bones." Kakashi mumbled, shrugging his shirt back on, and avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit!" Iruka fiercely bit out, dashing the tears from his eyes.

Kakashi did not know what to say to that, and settled for a blank stare. Sighing, Iruka leaned forward and tenderly kissed him. The lips were cold and responseless. It was like kissing a corpse. Iruka started his gentle stroking again. Stirring in reaction to the warm fingertips on his cheek he grabbed Iruka's hand and pressed it to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he felt surrounded by Iruka's warm scent, hot sunshine on sweet, fresh hay. He shivered. Suddenly, he grabbed Iruka's face with his icy hands and slammed his lips against the other man's, ignoring his bruised lips. He could feel the warmth of the mouth flooding into his body. He was starting to melt, to thaw, to become human once more. He greedily sucked at that warmth; he wanted it to fill his body.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen ended the kiss. Pulling apart, gasping slightly, they just sat, eyes drinking in each other.

"Oh Iruka I am so cold. I'm numb to _everything_. I'm a corpse, reanimated, and then made to make more corpses. But you, you warm me up. You melt the ice that is inside me." Kakashi's voice died down to an inaudible whisper.

Iruka had no response to this disturbing statement, and remained silent. The silence stretched, but it was a soft, companionable silence. Iruka could feel Kakashi relax, feel the deadly tension uncoiling from his spine and hands. Iruka was then struck by an idea.

"Come on Kakashi, your going to take a shower." Gently pulling the other man to his feet, Iruka led him to the bathroom.

Once inside, Kakashi started undressing and so did Iruka.

"What are you doing? Asked Kakashi blankly.

"Well, I'm obviously showering with you." Came Iruka's reply, "Someone needs to wash your back and take care of you."

"Oh." Was all Kakashi could come up with. His brain felt like a soggy mush.

Both got in the shower, and Iruka turned it to its gentlest spray. Kakashi sighed in contentment, as the warm water coursed across his skin, washing away the blood and dirt in rusty rivulets.

Carefully, Iruka washed all of Kakashi's wounds, lightly scrubbing off all the blood. Kakashi happily sighed, and closed his eyes, letting the comfortable feelings wash over him.

The warm spray of water.

Iruka's gentle hands ghosting over his body.

He shivered, but this time it was not from the cold.

Iruka's hands entwined in his hair, scrubbing out the grime encrusted in the silver strands. Then, once that job was done, Iruka reached forward, and turned the water off. Leading Kakashi out of the shower, he handed him a soft towel.

"Here, you dry off, and then I'll treat your wounds." He said. "Feeling better?"

Kakashi nodded, he was warm, lapped in comfort, and with his Iruka.

"We need to do something about those cuts…" Iruka stated, frowning.

"Tsunade gave me some salve. It's in my pants pocket."

Iruka nodded, and started to towel off the cleaned cuts. After that task was over, he reached into the drawers, gathering bandages, and then retrieved the jar from the pants. Meticulously, he smoothed the cream over Kakashi's lacerated back and bruised chest. The salve was cool and filled the room with the fresh smell of mint. Kakashi smiled as the dull pain from the bruises, and the sharper pain of the cuts dissipated into a cool tingling. His strained muscles relaxed, easing the tension of his body.

Iruka wound bandages around Kakashi's torso and wrists, completing his ministrations. With a wordless sigh, Kakashi leaned forwards and captured Iruka lips. It was a long, slow, sensual kiss, and neither one was in a hurry to end it. Iruka was the one to break it off, and with a sly grin, led him to the bedroom.

Once inside, impatient hands were everywhere, caressing skin and tugging at the troublesome towel that prevented skin to skin contact. Stumbling backwards, Kakashi fell back wards on the bed, followed closely by Iruka, his mouth crashed into Kakashi's, hungry and impatient. Kakashi arched his hips, seeking contact and delicious friction. Iruka moaned hard into his mouth, shuddering.

Quickly, Kakashi hooked a leg around Iruka's hip and flipped him, reversing their positions. Leaning down, he murmured into his ear,

"It's my turn now." Iruka trembled with desire and whimpered as Kakashi's warm breath caressed his ear, and when Kakashi gently nibbled it, pausing to suck an earlobe. Iruka moaned louder, goosebumps racing up and down his arms. Kakashi attacked his neck, sucking and nuzzling, emphasizing his teasing with a hard grind of his hips. With a sharp gasp, Iruka jerked him down for a kiss. This was animalistic, almost frantic; battle f tongue and teeth.

Kakashi broke off the kiss and sat up, hands petting and stroking Iruka's chest. He gazed down on his lover, drinking in the delicious site.

Iruka's head was thrown back, exposing a wide expanse of tanned neck that begged to be kissed. A soft blush stained his cheeks and nose. Sweat-damped strands of hair clung to his forehead and temple. His mouth was wide open as he gasped for breath.

Iruka used his lover's distraction to his advantage. Grabbing Kakashi around the waist, he reversed their positions again, grinning at the shocked look on his face.

"Wait…Let me…Do something…" Iruka panted out, as he trailed kissed down Kakashi's chest, hands ghosting over his bandaged sides.

Was he going to…? Kakashi thought.

Oh yes. He was.

Kakashi cried out, back arching as Iruka's hot, wet mouth closed around his aching erection. Iruka's light grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him on the bed. Kakashi moaned again, shamelessly spreading his legs to give Iruka full access. He clenched at the sheet while Iruka's velvet tongue lazily swirled around his hardened flesh.

Iruka grinned as he heard his lover's encouraging moans and cries. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Kakashi moving slightly and shifting his weight.

Suddenly Iruka let out a moan as he felt a scarred, calloused hand grip his aching arousal. Those hands that had killed mere hours ago were gently touching Iruka in soft languid strokes.

Both were reaching climax, Kakashi touches became jerky and erratic, while Iruka's breath became gasping and uneven.

Kakashi came first, crying out loud and thrusting hard into Iruka's mouth. A few seconds later, Iruka also came, shouting Kakashi's name. Wiping his hands, Kakashi gathered Iruka in his arms, and cradled him.

With a sleepy grin, Iruka twisted around, planting a soft kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"Get some sleep love."

With a sated sigh, Kakashi was only too happy to comply.

-end-

Thanks, and please review.


End file.
